


Held Up

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “You are such a little pest sometimes.” Egil sighed as he held Shulk up to eye level. “Just what were you doing rummaging around my lab, Shulk?”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Held Up

**Author's Note:**

> Shegil Shegil Shegil

“You are such a little pest sometimes.” Egil sighed as he held Shulk up to eye level. “Just what were you doing rummaging around my lab, Shulk?”

“Uh…” He looked anywhere but in Egil’s eyes. “Nothing too important…”

“Shulk.” Egil shook his head. “I’m not buying that. What were you doing?”

“I was just trying to… plant something.” He finally looked at him. “Not for a prank or anything, but just a little surprise, to see when you found it.”

“Oh?” He decided to play along, at least for now. “And what did you hide for me to find?”

“You’ll have to find it to figure it out.” Shulk stuck out his tongue, barely flinching as Egil gave him a little shake. “I want that part to be a surprise, at least. Besides, I hid it really well.”

“Is that so?” He tossed him up, catching him before he could fall on the ground. “Maybe I just need to convince you to tell me.”

“No fair…!” Shulk wiggled a bit and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You can’t just make me tell you.”

“That so…?” He slid a hand up his shirt and Shulk screeched at the sudden cold. “Maybe you want to change your mind.”

“Using those cold hands of yours is no fair!” He wiggled under his touch but kept his death-like grip around Egil’s neck. “I won’t tell you, Egil! I defeated you before, and I’ll do it again.”

“Don’t be so certain, Shulk. You may have defeated me, but I have the upper hand here.” He slid his other hand up his shirt. “Perhaps two upper hands.”

“Egil, stop…!”


End file.
